Norte, Sur, Este, Oeste
by Amai do
Summary: Mini one-shot. Hay que decidir entre las opciones que tenemos, escuchar al corazón y aprener a ser felices.


**Digimon no me pertenece**

Hola! , ¿Alguien me recuerda? Con este **mini fic**, anuncio mi "regreso" a fanfiction jaja, es que después de un semestre DIFICIL en la universidad y con el tiempo del mundo para pensar en nuevas ideas, regreso este verano algo recargada para escribir. Tengo solo dos proyectos para estas vacaciones, porque además de esto tengo varios planes y adelantando materias, pero sí estoy feliz de dar un one-shot como mínimo de introducción.

Decir que esta historia es muy especial para mí, porque **todo** lo que se describe es lo que pasa por mi mente en este momento de mi vida, algo que nunca pensé que me pasaría, y que mejor manera de desahogo que un buen fic del que muchos por aquí me han pedido. Por esto mismo, lo dedico a mi **mejor y más antiguo amigo que tengo desde que soy bebé** hace 18 años y a mi **amigo** que tuve la oportunidad de **conocer desde hace tres años**, con quien disfruto cada día diferente que pasa.

**.**

**Mini one-shot**

**·**

**Norte, Sur, Este y Oeste**

**·**

_Algunas veces hay que decidirse_

_entre una cosa a la que se está acostumbrado _

_y otra que nos gustaría conocer_

**-Paulo Coelho**

**SUR: mi pasado**

**.**

_Tomar decisiones es sencillo_:

Mi amigo Taichi me lo dijo en una ocasión. Claro, que cuando me lo dijo se refería a que balón de futbol era mejor escoger, si azul o blanco con partes de color azul, ese comentario, en ese entonces, era acertado, pero… ¿tomar decisiones del corazón, con el corazón, para el corazón, también lo es?, lo dudo.

A pesar de ser la ex portadora del amor, creo que he sido una de quienes más ha batallado en este tema.

Las aventuras en el Digimundo sólo me hicieron reforzar la amistad que tenía con Tai, y descubrir la amistad de Yamato.

Dos chicos importantes en mi vida, transformaron mi pasado, y ahora también lo hacen con mi presente.

Tomé buenas decisiones hace tantos años cuando decidí jugar en el equipo de soccer con Tai.

Tomé buenas decisiones cuando abrí las puertas de mi amistad a Yamato.

Tomé buenas decisiones en mi pasado.

Cometí errores, me caí, elegí y fui feliz.

Gracias a cada camino que tomé, es que ahora soy así, mas no puedo decir lo mismo de los sentimientos que ahora tengo, pues se que de una forma u otra me hacen daño, y lo que es peor, dañan a las personas que yo quiero.

.

**ESTE Y OESTE: mi presente, mis dos direcciones.**

**.**

_Tomar decisiones es sencillo._

Esa frase la volvió a decir cuando teníamos frente a nosotros la tabla de opciones para clubs de actividades extracurriculares.

No era la gran cosa, es decir, cualquiera puede elegir un club, y puede cambiarse de él si no le agrada o si no es lo que esperaba; pero los sentimientos no son nada fáciles de descifrar y menos de expresar si con eso se pueden lastimar a mis seres queridos.

De cierta manera me gustaría detener el tiempo y no crecer. Seguir siendo la niña que juega al futbol en un equipo mixto y disfrutar de todo sin la más mínima preocupación del mañana.

Estoy indecisa, confundida y muy desesperada por los únicos dos rumbos que puedo tomar.

Los únicos dos rumbos que mis sentimientos permiten tener.

No quiero tener que decidir, me cuesta trabajo asumir un papel que no quiero, sólo con catorce años de edad y mis decisiones pueden afectar tres corazones:

El de Taichi.

El de Yamato.

Y el mío.

Por cada uno siento cosas que no soy capaz de descifrar todavía. No entiendo lo que pasó. Trate de reprimir mis sentimientos y tratar de que las cosas siguieran su camino como lo había hecho hasta hoy, pero no funcionó. Las cosas cambiaron y ahora la balanza se inclina más a un lado.

¿Quiero a Taichi?, por supuesto. Lo considero mi hermano, es un chico que si bien ahora no defino mis sentimientos, entiendo a la perfección que amor, de la clase romántico, no lo siento. Entonces porqué me duele tanto recordar mi amistad, me duele pensar que las cosas cambien tanto para él como para mí. No quiero que eso pase. Siempre me ha hecho sonreír y reír, su sentido del humor, su gran mata de cabello, así como el de apetito; son únicos.

Es de las únicas personas que decidí estar con él durante toda mi vida… pero en qué sentido. Ni yo misma lo puedo calificar. Estar con él es una mezcla de cariño, miedo y un toque de emoción, que aún sigo sin calificar completamente, e incluso, tal vez nunca lo haré.

Tú, Taichi Yagami; mi compañero de juegos, mi compañero de aventuras, mi más antiguo amigo, el héroe que me salvó en el Digimundo, el líder nato que surgió en las más loca aventuras digitales que tuvimos; eres mi hermano, mi amigo, y eso no va a cambiar, realmente no puede.

¿Me gusta? sí.

¿En qué sentido?, no tengo idea.

Quizá el primer chico que me gustó y por el que de niña sentí unas ligeras mariposas en el estomago ante lo que teñí mis mejillas de carmín.

Lo conozco desde siempre y se que él me conoce a mí también, pero esa no es una razón suficiente para estar juntos en un plan diferente al de amistad.

El mundo de mi alrededor ha dicho muchas veces que él y yo nos vemos bien como pareja, tal vez sea cierto, pero… ¿sólo las apariencias importan? Todos esperan eso de mí, de nosotros, pero yo no estoy dispuesta a lastimarlo y mucho menos lastimarme.

En cambio, con Yamato…

El es un tándem de sentimientos, que junto conmigo comprendo a la perfección.

Hace tiempo que no lo veo como un simple amigo, en realidad, tal vez nunca lo he hecho, estos sentimientos que tengo a flor de piel solo me desesperan cada vez que lo veo.

Él es un misterio para mi corazón.

Sé que él me entiende, creo que es él que mejor lo hace.

Él tenía el emblema de la amistad

_Amistad… Amor_

Dos sentimientos tan similares y a la vez tan diferentes, distanciados por una fina línea, que sin saberlo, se traspasa en cualquier momento. Creo que es lo que me da miedo, me da miedo romper esa barrera que nos separa, y una vez rota, me da más miedo que no la pueda volver a construir, o peor aún… que él decida no hacerlo.

Y lo más difícil de aceptar, es que yo ya crucé esa frontera.

Lo tengo que aceptar, esto no es amistad, y yo, como antigua poseedora del amor, reconozco ésto cuando lo siento.

Un chico con un pasado triste, con una coraza de hielo y un corazón tan cálido en el que si bien todos pueden entrar en él, pocos saben valorarlo; con algo de mal genio, carácter fuerte, amistad inquebrantable, un talento nato para a música, un sentido para cuidar de sus seres queridos y esa faceta tan apasionante de chico duro mientras que en realidad es un lobo solitario necesitado de amor.

Son dos direcciones totalmente diferentes, y lo único que tienen de igual, es que ambas dependen enteramente de mí.

El valor y la amistad.

Amarillo y azul.

El sol y la luna.

El fuego y el hielo.

Mi hermano y mi amigo.

Mi pasado y mi presente.

Mis recuerdos y mis nuevas memorias.

Mi mente y mi corazón.

.

**NORTE: mi único futuro**

**.**

_Tomar decisiones es sencillo._

Lo dijo mi amiga Mimi mientras escogía un vestido para salir a pasear.

Y… ella así como las personas que me lo han dicho, tienen razón; sólo hay que ignorar la mente y pensar con el corazón.

Mi pasado formó parte de mi vida, siempre lo hará.

Fue el pasado que me construyo como la persona que soy ahora.

No puedo seguir pensando sólo en los demás y dejar mis sentimientos de lado.

Es mi vida, mi futuro.

Tal vez lastime a alguien.

A lo mejor yo termino mas lastimada que nadie.

Pero tengo que arriesgarme. Tengo que tomar retos, afrontarlos y ser feliz con el resultado de ellos.

Ya no echare la vista más al pasado, ya no vale la pena, mi presente, mi futuro, mis decisiones son lo importante, porque allí es donde se encuentra mi felicidad.

Sólo tengo una oportunidad, quiero hacerlo, necesito hacerlo, algo me dicta que debo tomar las riendas de mi vida y seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste. Ya no puedo seguir con esta incertidumbre de pensar en lo que puede pasar.

Me detendré de una buena vez.

Lo que pasó, lo que pasa, lo que puede pasar y lo que puede haber pasado no tiene sentido si yo no lo decido. El mundo me puede decir todo lo que debo hacer, pero yo soy la única que puede escuchar a mi corazón, lo dejare hablar y haré lo que me diga, porque si no lo hago yo… ¿quién lo hará?

Ya lo he decidido, mi norte está en mi frente, es mi dirección.

No ignorare las señales ni mis sentimientos.

Por primera vez escucho sólo a mi corazón. Él es quien de ahora en adelante tomara las decisiones de mi vida.

No se las consecuencias de mis actos, pero sí sé que es en lo que ahora estoy decidida a hacer.

No hay más que decir

En la vida todo es cuestión de decisiones, carácter, valor, confianza, cometer errores y aprender a salir de ellos. Y se que expresar mis sentimientos, no es una equivocación.

Decido mi futuro.

Yo marco mi destino.

Espero que sea como lo pienso.

Te elijo a ti, y espero que también tú lo hagas.

Tú…

_Yamato Ishida._

_._

**-OWARI-**

_._

**Sur: **Decisiones pasadas que no se pueden cambiar.

**Este: **Una opción a seguir.

**Oeste: **Otra dirección hacia tus sueños.

**Norte: **Tu futuro, el fruto de tus decisiones.

.

No importa lo que decidas, sólo sé consciente de lo que haces, escucha a tu corazón, aclara tus ideas, y enfrenta tu destino.

.

.

.

**Notas de la autora:**

Esto vale como fic? Fue algo sin trama, sólo una pequeña muestra de que sigo viva y que seguiré aquí por mucho tiempo.

Tenía mucho tiempo de querer relatar cómo fueron las ideas de Sora mientras su corazón estaba confundido, no quería que fuere con continuidad, sino una anotación de puras ideas, igual es raro y as, pero a mi me ha convencido.

Gracias por seguir leyéndome y espero que no se hayan olvidado de mi.

**Dios los bendiga**

'**Amai do'**


End file.
